Scarred For Life
by Broookeee
Summary: Alli has a boyfriend named Johnny. She doesn't want to get pregnant, so she forges her mother's name on the birth control paper. She goes with Clare. Then she goes off birth control deliberately and gets pregnant. Johnny doesn't know that she went off it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BIRTH CONTROL

Alli, a fifteen year old girl, has been thinking about Johnny boyfriend that is like 17 years old. He worries about there age difference but she doesn't.

Well Alli wants to go on birth control so she won't get pregnant. Her mother won't let her. So she forges her mothers name on the birth control paper.

When she is on the bus going to the Plan Parenthood Office, Clare and Alli start talking.

Clare: "I thought your mom said that you couldn't go on birth control", Clare said.

Alli: "She did say I couldn't get it but I forged her name on the birth control paper."

said anxiously.

Clare: "Ohhh okay then. Are you sure you are doing the right thing," Clare announced.

Alli: I hope I am.

[They arrive at The Plan Parenthood Office.]

Clare: Are you nervous?

Alli: No not really.

[They get into the office.]

Receptionist: Hello! How are you today?

Alli: Good. I have an appointment for 3:30.

Receptionist: Alrighty then. Do you have a parent's signature?

Alli: Yes I do.

[She reaches in her pocket.]

Receptionist: Ok. If you could fill this out and return it to me. The doctor will see you in a few minutes.

Alli: Thank you.

[Alli starts filling out the paper. She realizes she needs her social security number. But she remembers it instantly.]

Doctor: Alli Bhandari?

[Alli goes with the doctor.]

Doctor: Hello I am Dr. Isnald.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

IN THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Doctor: How can we help you today?

Alli: Well I would like to get birth control.

Doctor: Okay then. How old are you?

Alli: I am fifteen.

Doctor: I see you have a parent's signature on your permission slip.

Doctor: Do you know that you still can get STD's?

Alli: Yeah.

Doctor: Okay. So you wanna be extra careful. You can't get pregnant but you still want other protection to keep you from getting STD's. Do you want some condoms to keep you more protected?

Alli: Yes.

[She gets out of the doctor's office.]

Clare: So how did it go?

Alli: Pretty good. Wait till I tell Johnny about this.

[Waiting for the bus.]

Clare: So what did he say?

Alli: Nothing much. He gave me the birth control and free condoms.

Clare: Oh. Well you got to be careful.

[Clare was thinking in her head that she should get birth control too. The girls arrive to Alli's house and Alli's mom starts talking to her.]

Alli's mom: Where did you go sweetie? I was worrying about you.

Alli: Mom I am fine. Just leave me alone. I just went over to Clare's.

Alli's mom: No you didn't. I called there and she said both of you were gone. Where did you go?

Alli: I told you I went to Clare's. Then we went to hang out with KC and Reese.

[She and Clare walked to her room. They start reading the manual. When Alli started reading it, it made Clare think, WOW maybe this is not for me but on the other hand, she thought it was a good idea.]

Alli: So the manual says that it doesn't work right off. It says that it will take about 10 to 15 days.

Clare: WOW! So you think that it is right for you?

Alli: I think so but I don't know yet. Maybe

[Clare was about to tell Alli that she wanted to get birth control but something happened.]


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

MYSTERIOUS

[The phone rings. It was Johnny. She was thinking if she was going to tell him today or tomorrow in school.]

Alli: Hello?

Johnny: Yeah. Meet me at the Restaurant. I need to talk to you.

Alli: Okay.

[Clare and Alli sneak out the window and walk to the restaurant. When they get there, they see Johnny.]

Alli: Hey Johnny.

Johnny: Hi. Clare, can you leave for a second. I need to talk to Alli.

Clare: Alright.

[Clare leaves.]

Alli: Hey Johnny. Whatcha up to?

Johnny: I have bad news. I need some time to think.

Alli: What do you mean?

Johnny: I need a break from you.

Alli: Why?

Johnny: People are looking at me like I am some kind of freak. I told you before that I don't like our age difference.

Alli: It doesn't even matter the age. All I care about is you Johnny.

Johnny: Well I need a break.

Alli: Is it some other girl? I saw you talking to Jenna outside of the locker room.

Johnny: No, I just need a break. And no I wasn't talking to her, she was talking to me.

Alli: Whatever. Have a nice day Johnny DiMarco.

[Alli storms out of the restaurant. She tips her chair over and makes Johnny pick it up. Clare was waiting outside.]

Alli: I hate my life. I wish I was never born.

Clare: Why?

Alli: Johnny broke up with me. He is a jerk.

[Clare and Alli walk to Clare's house. Alli calls her mother and see's if she can spend the night at Clare's.]

Alli's mom: Yeah but you have to promise me that you are in bed by 9:30.

Alli: Alright.


End file.
